A forbidden life
by Natty96
Summary: Billi's life has always been about destroying evil and magic even good magic, but what happens when she becomes the very thing the knights Templar seek out to destroy.
1. Chapter 1

The air was cold as it breathed past my face I decided to walk home from school instead of getting on the subway I passed by a couple of shops so much was on my mind Kay was back and no one even bothered to tell me well that's the knights templar for you. The roads were quiet and there were barley any people on the side walk I just kept walking but there was something wrong I heard foots steps behind me but when I turned around there was no one there well two can play at that game I kept walking to an ally and went in it I pressed myself against the cool brick wall and waited

the foot steps got closer until there was a figure at the mouth of the ally I quickly graved the fabric of his shirt and slammed him against the brick wall "Is there a reason why your following me?"

"ah billi what the hell it's me" the figure took his hood off and saw blue eyes and platinum blonde hair "what the hell he repeated"

I let go of his black hoodie and he dropped down from the brick wall and rubbed the back of his head anger raised up in me "why are you following me huh?"

he looked at me and spoke "why aren't you headed home your suppose to go right after school" I scoffed and began to walk away he began to follow me

"you didn't answer me" Kay said. my pace began to pick up

"well you didn't answer me so were even" about a block more I turned around and glared at him he gave me a board expression "get outta here I've got somewhere to be and I can't have some lost puppy dog following me" there was something behind his eyes

"were are you going that is so secretive I mean I could just search you mind but considering that you already despise me and I don't know why, I would rather not resolve to that option" my anger skied rocketed

"why is it any of you dam business huh you'll probably just going to run over to my father like the good little lap dog that you are and give him a full report on what I'm doing" I paused then continue not read to lose my nerve "you wanna know why I can even stand the vomitess mass that you become is because instead of having my friend back I now have some duty obsessed tight wad that was the former shadow of my friend so do me a favor and stay the hell out of my way!" I stared at me then clenched his eyes shut when he opened them there was a small sliver that looked like my old friend his voice was tight "did you just referred to me as a vomitess lapdog" I nodded "ya so"

what he did next was surprisingly and irreting Kay graved his stomach and began laughing so hard that he was bright red with tear escaping his eyes I turned and walked away he began to talked but kept laughing "hey-wait-I'm sorry" I rolled my eyes and kept walking he cleared his throat "so where you headed anyway" I felt a slight pressure in my head like someone trying to get in. I turned around I pulled my fist back and flunged it at his face my hook landed on his cheek and he went down on the floor "that's what you get for trying to get in my mind" I yelled he got up from the floor and held his cheek in his hand "what the hell are you nuts" I merely shrugged and responded "maybe now if you want a black eye to go with your busted cheek then get out of here" I walked away and was grateful I didn't here him behind me I kept walking letting the soft rain sprinkle on me.

this was the only pleasure I get but for me it was enough, the calming sprinkles of rain the dark cloudy day this kind of day meant not many people were about so I was allowed all the alone time I want and that was more than enough for me there was burst of lightning and thunder I saw black clouds with lightning flinging everywhere more rain fell rapidly I quickly ran to the nearest shop and sought shelter in there when I opened the book a small bell rung I walked further into it and saw it was a book store.

The store was small and smelled like oranges I walked further inside. It wasn't that big there were 7 rows of shelf's across the store each having books stuffed in them and on them also top of them the front desk was a wooden display cabinet inside there was purple velvet with books and crystal balls resting on it behind the desk was a velvet blue curtain I didn't bother to see what else was there I turned to a small table that was against the front window I took off my bag and decided to catch up on my homework lord knows that was impossible considering that I haven't done one piece of home work since school started when I was deep in a math problem I heard someone shuffling in the back "oh I'm sorry I didn't hear anybody come in" I looked up to see a girl that looks my age she had long wavy brown hair that reached to her to the middle of her arm she was wearing a green and blue blouse that flared out at the end of the sleeves that matched and ankle lengthed skirt.

"I'm cayden and welcome to dusty dreams book shop is there anything imparticular I can help you with" I shook my head

"I just came in here cause of that" I pointed to the now storming hurricane like weather she nodded

I went back to my homework the only sound was the rain hitting the roof cayden spoke again "hey you wouldn't happen to go to the high school down the street would you" I looked up not sure if I can trust her she smiled "the only reason I asked is because I go there to and I could have sworn I've seen you around lunch and in the halls am I right"

I nodded "ya what grade you in"

"I'm in 10th you"

"Same how come I haven't seen you around" she shrugged "I'm mostly in upper level classes" I nodded and the room went silent again and I went back to my math homework cayden began stacking books from behind the shelf's. On one section I got frustrated, my head began to hurt "aaaahhhhhh" I put my pencil down a little too rough and began to rub the temples of my head I heard someone come sit in the chair next to me

I opened my eyes to see cayden in front of me "need help"

I shrugged "not really I wouldn't want to bother you from your work," she waved at me non-chalante "no worries"

"Ok if you're up to it"

The rest of the afternoon she helped me catch up with most my math problems. It turns out we have a lot in common if it wasn't for the knights templar collections of secrets we would actually be good friends. My cell phone beeped when I looked at it the screen glowed 5:30 and I have one text message from Percy

Go home; it's been 3 hours since school let out

I really didn't want to go back but I had to or too many questions would be asked. looking back at Cayden I gave her a small smile "sorry but I have to go I really lost track" she gave me a friendly smile and waved "ok so I guess I'll catch you tomorrow at school" I nodded

"Sure thing" I walked out the shop and headed home realizing that for the first time in years I made a new friend.

**authors note- ok before you judge I know that the first chapter isn't very exciting but plz keep on read I promise there will be supernatural mind blowing stuff :o)**


	2. Chapter 2

The girl left the book store we stared at her from the roof across, crouched down so she wouldn't see us and watched as she quickly left the store ,cayden came to the door and flipped the open sign to close she looked up and waved at us then retreated in to the store.

"are you sure shes the one to help us brother" I looked at the stone being beside me and gave a smirk

"patientce brother she is the one, cayden has faith in that fact and so do I" I paused and thought for a second. "I shall ask cayden to send a message to her so she can find her destiny soon rather than later"

my brother nodded in agreement and with that we stood and out-streched our stone wings then flew into the night sky waiting for out next move.

Billi's p.o.v

when I got home no one was there I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to see if there was any food low an behold there wasn't

"huh- you figure Arthur would keep some food for himself in here" shutting the fridge and looking through the cabinets I found some stale granola bars I took one and began eating it I walked up to my room and shut the door as soon as I shut the door I heard another door open and close it was probaly some one from the knights Templar using the basement a few minutes later there was a knock on the door

"come in" Percy popped in the

"hey kid I was wondering when you were gonna walk through" he stood in the door way

I was still chewing on my granola bar then swallowed "ya sorry I got caught up" he nodded "ya kay mentioned you were going to be late" I rolled my eyes

"like its anything to concern him he probably just giving a report to arthur speaking of which did he leave again" Percy nodded

"ya that's why I'm here, your FATHER wanted me to watch you while he was out" I scoffed he noticed I don't refer to Arthur as dad anymore apparently it bothers him

"I dont need a babysitter go out and do something just because I can't have a life outside this Templar crap doesnt mean you cant have one" he gave me a slight smirk "I think I'll do that but before I go how about I order in some food ,not that that doesn't look apatizing" he grestured to my nub of a granola bar.

I smiled "deal" he walked out the room and I pulled out some more school work and began on english. a half hour later percy calls for me to come down

I walked in the kitchen to see ther ewas a few chinese boxes stacked neatly in a bag percy pulled out two bottles of water and sat down I opende the bag and began to eat the kitchen was quiet for awhile til percy spoke

"hows school goin for you " I shrugged

"does it matter" the room went silent for a second "I guess not so well considering your attitude this evening" I looked up with mock out raged

"me have an attitude, not me" he smirk "smart-ass" and continued eating a few seconds later he spoke again

"so whats really eatin at you kid" I picked up another fork of noodles "nothing I just dont want to talk ok" I shoved the fork of grease into my mouth.

percy stared at me til I finally spoke "what?"

he raised is eyebrow and gave a smirk "nothing" he began eating again. Once we were done I I threw the left overs in the fridge and began to walk to my room I turned when percy spoke

"see ya kid" he gave a wave and walked out the door locking it I went upstairs

the door opened when I was half way up the stairs I sighed "what you'd forget Percy" I turned to see the door wide open but no one was there my eye brows furrowed down and I went closer to the door

"Percy?" there was a letter opener by the door I quickly clasped it in my hand, I looked around the street no one was there I took the door and began to close the door it was half way shut

"Billi" the voice sounded like a whisper from a girl I looked out the door, there in the middle of the street illuminated by the light of a street post there was a person with a cloak on, black whisped of smoke crawling around them like a snake I steped out the door taking a stance holding the letter opener infront of me.

"who are you!" she held out a hand with something in her hand, whispers slowly started and carried out around me like I was in a crowd of people.

"_help us, help us,help us, help us, help us, help us, help us, help us, help us" _each time the words would grow louder and louder I looked around there was no one but me and the figure, the words got lounder and louder the sound pounded on my ears she took a step closer.

I flug the letter opener towards the figure and covered my ears but as soon as the letter opener flew towards the figure the being evaporated into black and grey smoke. The letter opener clanged against the street post.I waited for a moment on my guard but when nothing happened I steped off my porch to get the fallen opener but there was some thing else next to the letter opener a piece of paper laid by it. I picked them both up the paper was yellowed with age there was only two words that stood on the paper

"_help us"_ goose bumps rose on my skin I dropped the paper and ran inside.

I locked the door and leaned against it

"what the hell was that" I breathed out loud, then quickly went to the kitchen and got my cell that was left on the table I quickly went down the contacts till I found percy's number I pushed enter and it began to ring and ring and ring til a very familiar voice anwsered

"Billi? Billi is everything okay?"

I let out a breath "yes...no …...I dont know percy" the whole story poured out at once he stayed quiet the whole time until I was done

"stay in the house I cant come at the moment I'm a little tied up but I'll send kay" I scoffed

"I dont need a babysitter I was just wondering if its something I had to worrie about"

he chuckled a little "what do you think some random being knows where you live and knows your name I'm pretty sure thats something to worry about sweetheart and second off I'm not sending him as a babysitter he's more like back up"

I shook my head "I dont need a babysitter I'll just stay on guard"

"huh- fine kid, fine just call again if anything happens I'll check up as soon as I can okay"

"okay" and with that I hung up the phone and went down stairs to the catacomb I took a sword and went up stairs to my room I locked my door and shut the curtain to my window I sat on the chair in the corner of my room and held the sword in my hand slowly letting sleep consume me.

**Authors note- Sorry for not updating in a while but hopefully this long chapter can make up for it. **


End file.
